La primera mentira
by AnnaBlackBradbury
Summary: Rina se había separado de sus amigos, pero no sería por mucho tiempo, tan solo hasta que ellos arreglaran algunos asuntos antes de volver a reunirse y continuar con sus aventuras. Sin embargo, la soledad y algo que desconocía se había apoderado de ella ¿Qué era? ¿Y quien era ese ser que la venía siguiendo desde hace un tiempo escondido entre las sombras?
1. Chapter 1

La primera mentira.

A pesar de que habían pasado ya más de tres meses desde que se había separado de sus amigos, Rina Inverse no podía entender como es que había acabado en la situación en la cual estaba ahora. Gaudy, Zelgadis y Ameria se habían separado de ella y por varios días se había encontrado sola. Cada vez que iba a una posada pedía demasiada comida, y por increíble que pareciera, su apetito no era el acostumbrado, en verdad nunca pensó que extrañaría discutir con su autoproclamado guardián por la última pieza de pollo, pero ahora que nada impedía que lo hiciera siempre dejaba las últimas piezas de carne sobre las bandejas.

Durante su viaje de pueblo en pueblo siempre se encontraba con algunos bandidos cuyas mentes tenían la absurda idea de que podrían reclamar su cabeza y abastecerse con una gran fortuna al obtener la recompensa, pero eso era imposible, jamás lo lograban. Por otro lado, Rina se entretenía al enfrentarlos y de vez en cuando acababa con la miseria de algún que otro pueblo que era saqueado constantemente por los mismos bandidos que ansiaban tanto su cabeza. Rina extrañaba a sus amigos, pero no se habían separado para siempre, eso era solo momentáneo, en un par de meses volverían a juntarse en la ciudad de Seyruun donde Amelia se encargaba de algunos asuntos importantes con su padre sobre el reino.

Era un día en el que el sol estaba radiante, pronto este dio lugar al crepúsculo y el crepúsculo a un hermoso cielo estrellado, esta vez, sin astro. Mientras caminaba por el bosque, sintió una presencia que la perseguía, al principio se puso alerta, pero luego se dio cuenta de quien era, aunque sabiéndolo tampoco sabía si estaba fuera de peligro o no, pues él era un ser contra el que jamás podría luchar si tuviera que hacerlo. Ya llevando varios días de estar siendo acosada por su presencia la joven hechicera se decidió a enfrentarlo para saber cuales eran sus designios.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tu presencia me molesta demasiado ¿Sabes?- finalmente había hablado preguntándose si la opacidad de la noche era el mejor escenario para enfrentarlo, sin embargo, no obtuvo una respuesta, pero Rina continuó hablándole.

-Ya se que has estado siguiéndome desde hace varios días, así que sal ya.- Volvió a insistir tratando de mostrarse tranquila y serena a pesar de que realmente no sabía cuales eran sus intensiones. La joven de cabellos naranjas se sentó en un tronco y empezó a comer un pescado recién asado el cual estaba incrustado en una rama aún mostrándose como si toda esa situación fuera normal. Finalmente el enigmático ser hizo acto de presencia surgiendo desde las sobras de los árboles. La joven engulló un gran pedazo de pescado en su boca mientras lo miraba acercarse hacía ella con su típica sonrisa, luego la saludó con una mano levantada y se sentó en otro tronco que estaba frente a ella. La luz que el fuego ardiente proyectaba junto con la sombra de su fleco de pelo púrpura sobre sus exquisitas facciones daba el efecto de que su sonrisa luciera más sombría. Rina claramente sabía que Xeros traía algo entre manos, pero no podía imaginarse que clase de órdenes le había dado esta vez la señora de las bestias, solo podía estar más alerta que nunca, pues el estar sola la hacía más vulnerable que estar en compañía de sus amigos, no obstante, trató de mostrarse siempre relajada, pero por alguna razón ella sentía que él podía saber como se sentía realmente respecto a su presencia.

-Tranquila querida Rina, simplemente se me ha ordenado seguirte para que nada te pase- Finalmente habló el Mazoku con un tono juguetón.

-Ya veo, eso quiere decir que haz venido ha vigilarme, pues como ya sabrás, no he hecho nada extraño que pueda perjudicar a tu ama ni a ningún demonio-. Le dijo algo molesta por ser vigilada.

-Ya lo veo, no te preocupes, querida Rina, lo de protegerte tampoco era una broma, en verdad se me ha ordenado hacerlo.

-¿Por qué?- Inquirió Rina con una ceja levantada, mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Pues veras… eso es un secreto…- Contesto mientras su voz se hacía más profunda y misteriosa y tenía su dedo índice delante de sus labios.

Rina suspiró resignada, no sabía por qué se había molestado en preguntar si sabía perfectamente que esas palabras serían su respuesta.

-¡Ya que! Supongo que no puedo deshacerme de ti- Dijo resignada mientras trataba de relajarse pero no demasiado, pues nunca se sabía lo que Xeros podía hacer.

-Pues tienes razón- Rió divertido.

-¿Se te antoja comer?

-No, gracias. Por ahora no tengo hambre.

-Como quieras, más para mí.

Rina terminó de comer sin decir más nada y se acostó en el pasto para dormir. Al principio dudó si dormir tranquilamente era una opción, empero luego lo pensó bien y concluyó en que si Xeros quería hacerle daño ya lo hubiera hecho en varias oportunidades, por lo cual, se relajó para luego cerrar los ojos y dormir. Mientras tanto, Xeros la observaba dormir placidamente a pesar de la incomodidad del suelo duro, ella en verdad había bajado la guardia. Hacía varios días que Xelos venía siguiéndola, incluso más de los que él había dejado que Rina se diera cuenta. La oscuridad era su ambiente natural y a él le gustaba observar desde las sombras, pero los últimos días algo había cambiado, y eso le inquietaba, pero como él era un ser al que le encantaba saber, decidió continuar su viaje junto a su hechicera favorita hasta averiguar que es lo que había cambiado en ella.

Al otro día, Rina se sorprendió al no ver al demonio cerca de ahí. Se puso a buscar en los árboles cercanos, pues al Mazoku le gustaba relajarse sobre las grandes ramas de los árboles más altos, sin embargo, no lo encontraba y tampoco sentía su presencia, eso sin duda la desconcertaba ¿Acaso no eran sus órdenes permanecer junto a ella? Pasado varios minutos de haberlo buscado sin saber bien el por qué, decidió que no le importaba demasiado lo que hiciera mientras no la molestara, y como hacía dos días que no se tomaba un relajante baño, decidió que era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo, después de todo a pocos pasos de donde se había quedado dormida, había un río en el cual podría tomar su baño.

Revisó bien los alrededores, y se dio cuenta que no había nadie que pudiera molestarla, por lo cual, empezó a desvestirse para así entrar al río. Una vez dentro, no pudo evitar temblar, pues ya de por si el clima no era cálido como a ella le gustaba y el río estaba muy álgido.

-¡Diablos! Sabía que iba a estar fría, pero no pensé que tanto.- Hablaba para si mientras se frotaba los brazos con ambas manos. Sentía su piel aterida a causa del agua helada. El líquido solo le llegaba hasta la cintura, ya que aún no se atrevía a sumergirse completamente, y cada vez que lo intentaba, rápidamente salía antes de que se acostumbrara al frío al no poder soportarlo ¡Como odiaba el frío! Sus dientes empezaban a castañetear sin poder evitarlo, pero debía darse prisa si no quería pescar un resfriado. –Bien aquí voy- decía mientras apretaba los puños con determinación. –Uno, dos y… dos y cuarto, dos y medio… ¡Ya!- A pesar de que finalmente iba a entregarse al agua, en el último microsegundo se había arrepentido y no pudo hacerlo-¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?! ¡Preferiría enfrentarse a un demonio antes de sumergirme en esta agua tan congelada!

-¡Hola Rina! ¡¿Cómo estás?!-Dijo de pronto el Mazoku casi al mismo momento en que terminaba de materializarse sobre la orilla del río con una flameante sonrisa y la mano levantada en señal de saludo, en ese momento vio como de repente Rina se metía en el agua hasta el cuello alterada en una reacción repentina. -¿Eh? ¿Qué ocurre, Rina?

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a aparecerte de esa forma mientras una dama se esta bañando?!

-¿Eh? ¿Pero que tiene de malo?

-¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Desaparece ya! ¡Antes de que te lance una bola de fuego! -Le advirtió furiosa.

-mmmm- Se rasca la cabeza algo confundido por su reacción, hasta que en unos segundos lo entiende. Da un golpe con su mano derecha hecho un puño sobre la palma de su otra mano en señal de haberlo entendido, luego empieza a flotar y se dirige hacia ella mientras la hechicera retrocede varios pasos.

-¡¿Qué diablos pretendes?!

-Es rara la reacción humana cuando otros seres del sexo opuesto miran sus cuerpos desnudos.

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas?-Preguntó Rina aún con su cuerpo sumergido en hasta el cuello y aún preparada para lanzarle un ataque si fuera necesario.

-Veras… -Levantó un dedo índice para empezar a dar su explicación- he observado a varios humanos, especialmente a las mujeres y estás reaccionan exactamente igual que tú ahora ante la presencia de un hombre ¿Sabes? Eso es gracioso porque yo no soy un hombre.

-¡Pero eres un demonio del sexo masculino!

-Si eso es cierto, pero los demonios no somos iguales a los hombres humanos ni a otras criaturas, de todas formas, para serte sincero nunca he entendido del todo reacciones como la que me haz mostrado recién.

-¡Hay muchas cosas de los humanos que los demonios jamás entenderán!

-Eso es cierto, pero al menos yo trato de hacerlo. A mi me gusta saber e investigar, ya que considero al conocimiento lo más valioso del universo, pero las reacciones humanas me son difíciles de entender. Veras, ¿Acaso no nacen todos con un cuerpo?

-Eso es cierto pero…

-Yo pensé que al ser un demonio, no los entendía, pero luego me di cuenta que tal vez son ustedes los que no se entienden.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –Preguntó curiosa, prestando atención a su punto de vista.

-Es que ustedes son algo extraños ¿Acaso no es el cuerpo humano el recipiente natural con el cual sus almas son envueltas para dar lugar su existencia en este espacio?

-Si, pero…

-¡Exacto! –Volvió a interrumpirla.-Es algo natural ¿Haz visto a algún animal a parte del ser humano usar ropas? Yo nunca lo he visto ni lo hacen. Entiendo que lo usen para cubrirse del frío o para protegerse, pues su piel no es tan gruesa o tienen un pelaje abundante para soportar climas con temperaturas bajas como otros animales, pero pienso que es un desperdicio cubrirse cuando no lo necesiten, tampoco entiendo porque esa vergüenza de que otros humanos los vean…

-Bueno que otras mujeres vean a una mujer no es grave, pero sí, si lo hace el sexo opuesto. –Habló siendo esta vez ella quien lo interrumpió.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que… bueno… los hombres y las mujeres… emmm- Rina empezaba a ponerse nerviosa al no saber como explicárselo- ¡Investígalo tú, no tengo por qué explicártelo!-Gruñó roja de la vergüenza.

-¿Lo ves? Eso es algo que tampoco entiendo, querida Rina. No entiendo porque darme una simple explicación sobre la atracción entre dos seres puede ser tan complicado de explicar.

-¡¿Si lo sabes por qué diablos me preguntas?!-Le gritó sintiéndose cada vez más enfadada.

-Para mostrarte mi punto, todo esto es natural, el cuerpo con el cual fuiste concebida es natural y si no hay atracción entre un hombre y una mujer no tienes porque avergonzarte, es decir, los humanos son los únicos humanos que sienten esa vergüenza de ver sus cuerpos desnudos porque lo consideran inapropiado, pero realmente es absurdo pensar así, pues es biológicamente natural al igual que muchos animales que habitan este espacio, pero otros animales no sienten nada al verse como fueron creados, precisamente porque es lo más natural del mundo, entonces ¿Por qué los humanos visten prendas? Yo pienso que entre más tapen lo que es natural, más pervertidos se volverán.

-¡Pues ve a explicárselo a toda la especie humana! Esto siempre ha sido así Xeros y nada cambiará, no puedo ir caminando desnuda fingiendo que es natural porque para los demás no lo será.

-Te equivocas, no siempre fue así, en culturas antiguas los humanos solían estar desnudos, solo cazaban y usaban la piel de otros animales para protegerse cuando era necesario, la verdad no recuerdo en que momento empezaron a cambiar su comportamiento. Deberían verse como humanos antes de cómo personas ¿Sabes? Es inapropiado que anden sin ropa porque ustedes lo ven así, y me parece extraño que lo vean así porque son la única especie que anda vestida cuando no debe.

-¡Tu estás vestido!

-¿Esto? –Se toca su capa. –Lo que tu crees que es ropa es parte de mí cuerpo y tuve que crearme así en este espacio para poder andar libremente entre los humanos sin llamar la atención-Ríe divertido.

-Supongo que lo que dices tiene lógica, sin embargo, no puedo tirar a la basura generaciones humanas de pensar como lo hago, no puedo evitarlo.

Al oírla Xeros suspiro resignado.

-¿Acaso me ves como un hombre?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Lo ves? Y tienes razón, no soy un hombre, sino un demonio, así que no sientas temor, para mi verte sin prendas que cubran tu cuerpo es como si para ti fuera ver a un animal no humano sin ropa.

-Pero…

-Ya veo… -Se toca la barbilla con el dedo índice como pensativo. –La psicología de la mente humana les afecta más de lo que yo pensé, no importa si piensas que lo que digo es verdad o si sabes perfectamente que soy un demonio, yo aparento ser un hombre y a tus ojos eso es todo lo que importa.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?!

-Veras… Un bosque puede lucir hermoso bajo la luz del sol, pero de noche puede lucir aterrador, sin embargo, sigue siendo el mismo bosque. Yo soy un demonio, pero sientes vergüenza hacia mi porque luzco como un hombre. Esto es lo mismo que el ejemplo que acabo de darte.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Por supuesto que entiendo lo que dices! Es solo que me es difícil digerirlo. ¡Diablos! ¡Esta bien tu ganas!-Sale repentinamente del agua mostrando su cuerpo, no obstante, aunque sabe que lo que dijo el demonio era verdad, no era como si de repente su vergüenza de estar mostrándose hacia él fuera desaparecer de repente. Rina terminó de tomar su baño lo más rápido que pudo y se vistió con disimulada rapidez a los ojos del demonio que la veía, o eso creía, pues en realidad, Xeros siempre había tenido los ojos cerrados y muy escasas veces tuvo la oportunidad de verlos. –Por cierto, ¿Por qué desapareciste?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah cierto! Intenté despertarte para avisarte pero tienes el sueño muy pesado.

-Eso no fue lo que te pregunte.- Su paciencia se estaba acabando.

-Pues estuve en un pueblo cerca de aquí paseando.

-¿A cuanto tiempo esta?

-Si nos damos prisa llegaremos antes de que anochezca.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Esta noche pienso dormir en una cama y comer mucha carne!

Rina y Xeros marcharon y como el Mazoku lo había estimado, llegaron antes del anochecer y alquilaron una posada, pero no sin antes pedir varios de los platos más exquisitos del lugar que contuvieran carne. Xeros solo se limitó a pedir un helado de chocolate y vainilla el cual disfrutaba como si fuera un niño, mientras tanto, Rina comía como si Xeros fuera a arrebatarle la comida como Gaudy solía hacerlo, pero este tan solo la miraba. En ese momento, Rina sintió algo de esa calidez que sentía al estar nuevamente acompañada de sus amigos, aunque en realidad, no sabía si consideraba al demonio como tal, solo sabía que no estaba sola y por ahora eso le bastaba.

-¿Podría traerme otro helado de chocolate y vainilla, por favor? –Le pidió a la mesera más cercana de manera cortés, al parecer la joven había estado atenta a Xeros, pues no podía evitar sentirse atraída por el amable joven de cabellos púrpura y sonrisa encantadora, mientras tanto, Rina observaba como esta se le acercaba y trataba de entablar una conversación con él.

-¡Ya deja de desperdiciar el tiempo demonio tonto! – Lo tomó del brazo y salio con él de la posada para alejarse de ahí hasta un lugar espacioso.

-¿Qué te ocurre Rina? –Preguntó curioso.

-¡¿No seas tonto?! –Bajó la voz repentinamente y se acercó más a él- ¿No me digas que no te diste cuenta que había varios hombres mirándonos de manera sospechosa?

-¡Ah eso! Bueno, en realidad no pensé que fuera un problema para ti por eso no le di mucha importancia.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Estoy realmente furiosa! –Ve como de pronto es rodeada por varios bandidos con espadas y navajas. – ¡Por su culpa no pude terminar mis alimentos! ¡Ahora verán! –Puso ambas manos cerca e hizo aparecer su magia- ¡BOLA DE FUEGOOO!

Después de ese ataque todos los bandidos fueron incinerados inmediatamente.

-Oye Rina esta vez te pasaste ¿No crees? –Dijo picando a uno de los incinerados con una rama –No dejaste a ni uno vivo.

-Se lo merecían... ¡Diablos me siento realmente furiosa! –Gruñía mientras recordaba que le habían faltado varios platos por terminar, sin embargo, Xeros tenía razón, se había sobrepasado con su ataque el cual además de incinerar a todos los bandidos que buscaban su cabeza, también había tenido más alcance del que había calculado, pero eso se debía a su enojo, un enojo poco usual para su pensar, era cierto que interrumpir su cena era insoportable para ella y una de las cosas que más detestaba, pero ese enojo que sentía era algo diferente que no podía entender. -¡Ahhh! ¡¿Qué diablos me sucede?! –Gritaba revolviéndose los cabellos de su cabeza con ambas manos de manera violenta.

-¿Qué te ocurre Rina?

-¡Ya cállate demonio entupido todo es tú culpa!

-¿Eh? ¿Pero que pude haber hecho yo?- Preguntaba desconcertado por su comportamiento.

-¡No tengo idea! ¡Pero sé que es tu culpa! –Le gritaba aún molesta sin saber del todo por qué.

Esa noche al final no habían dormido en una posada para no ocasionar problemas por si aún habían bandidos tratando de reclamar su cabeza. Afortunadamente, ni esa noche ni las siguientes había habido problemas con los malhechores, sin embargo, Rina tenía un problema, se sentía extraña, y pensaba que probablemente era porque nunca había viajado con Xeros, no sabía por qué pero por alguna razón viajar con él le molestaba y la hacía sentir incomoda, especialmente cuando se le acercaba demasiado. Ella sin duda odiaba a los demonios, pero pensó que con Xeros era diferente, empero, al parecer, no era así. Lo único que esperaba es que el momento de reunirse con sus amigos llegara pronto, así al menos no tendría que sentir esa incomodidad de tener que estar a solas con el demonio. Por otro lado, Xeros aún no podía descifrar que es lo que le pasaba a Rina, cuando trataba de hablar con ella ya sea un tema importante o alguna trivialidad se limitaba a dar respuestas cortas y se alejaba de él adelantándose lo más que podía, era evidente que su presencia la irritaba, y eso no hacía más que entretenerlo más, pero aún quedaba ese misterio que Rina guardaba que ansiaba descubrir.

En uno de esos días en los cuales se adentraban a otro bosque, Xeros aprovechó la tranquilidad de la misma para saciar sus interrogantes para con la joven hechicera.

-Dime querida Rina...- De pronto habló el demonio con su típica sonrisa rompiendo un silencio que había nacido entre ambos hacía ya varias horas – ¿Me dirás por qué estás tan molesta conmigo?

Rina paró en seco de espaldas hacia él ante la repentina pregunta. Se quedó tiesa por varios segundos hasta que finalmente habló.

-¿De que hablas? –Trató de hacerse la desentendida sin aún darse la vuelta.

-Vamos Rina, ambos sabemos que te haz comportado de manera inusual desde que esos malhechores te atacaron en aquel pueblo.

-Me molesta viajar contigo ¿Bien? Ya lo dije así que déjame en paz.

-mmmmm –Puso el dedo índice sobre su mentón no satisfecho con su respuesta. –Querida Rina... –Desapareció de pronto para materializarse de repente a escasos centímetros de ella haciendo que Rina se sobresaltara por la acción ya que tenía su rostro demasiado cerca. –No hablo de lo que es obvio… -Dijo con la voz profunda y sombría –Hablo de lo que ocultas…

-¿Lo que… oculto? –Su vos temblaba producto del repentino miedo que este le provocaba. –Yo… no sé…

-Ya veo… -Sus parpados se abrieron lentamente dejando ver sus fríos y sombríos ojos color amatistas. La miró fijamente como si pudiera penetrar su interior –Al parecer ni siquiera tú lo sabes ¿Verdad? –Volvió a adoptar su tono juguetón al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos nuevamente –Si que eres interesante. Bien, te complaceré por ahora, si tanto te molesta mi presencia me iré por un rato. –De pronto desapareció dejando una sensación de alivio en la hechicera. –Pero recuerda querida Rina… que volveré… -Se oyó su vos por todo a su alrededor.

-¡Maldito demonio! –Maldijo mientras golpeaba con un puño el tronco de un gran árbol producto de un repentino impulso.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado varios días desde que Xeros desapareció, sin embargo, todavía estaba esa extraña sensación en su interior ¿Qué sería? Aún no lograba descifrarlo y eso le molestaba porque no se parecía a nada que hubiera experimentado antes.

Ningún suceso por el cual Rina pasaba era fuera de lo normal, simplemente iba de pueblo en pueblo enfrentando bandidos y destruyendo alguna que otra criatura extraña, no obstante, había algo que ella sentía en cada molécula de su cuerpo, y ella sabía perfectamente de que se trataba. Soledad. Aunque el demonio la irritara y odiara su sonrisa burlona, él al menos le hacía compañía en esos momentos de soledad. Nada se sentía igual, derrotar a enemigos se había vuelto algo monótono y por lo tanto, aburrido. Rina sabía que faltaba cada vez menos para reunirse con sus amigos pero ella lo veía tan lejano que se volvía insoportable -¿En que momento aparecerá? –Pensó de repente la hechicera. De pronto sus pupilas se habían reducido cual ínfima parte de un alfiler al darse cuenta de sus cavilaciones ¿Acaso deseaba su compañía? Era extraño, no le gustaba viajar a su lado, pero lo deseaba cerca debido a su soledad ¿Acaso no era ella la que siempre pensaba mejor sola que mal acompañada? ¿Desde cuando se desconocía tanto? ¿Desde cuando se había vuelto dependiente de otros? ¿Desde cuando se sentía tan vacía?

Rina permaneció por varios días internada en la silenciosa oscuridad del bosque. En cuanto a sus baños, eran fríos, pero al menos la hacían sentir viva, esta vez ya no se ponía a revisar los alrededores como solía hacerlo para verificar que no hubiera nadie y no podía entender el por qué ¿Qué es lo que había cambiado en ella? Aún había algo molesto que navegaba a través de su alma ¿Cómo podía un demonio como Xeros hacer que su mente cambiara tanto? ¿Era él? ¿Él era la razón de su cambio? Ciertamente Rina nunca pensó que una conversación sobre la naturaleza del ser humano le afectara tanto, pero debía admitir que su punto lógico era a base de muchas premisas que, a su pensar, eran validas, tal vez los humanos estaban equivocados, tal vez los humanos eran absurdos, eso es, ahora que ella se ponía a razonar varios de los comportamientos de su especie, podía ver la falta de sentido en muchas cosas de lo que ellos hacían.

La noche se había hecho presente, y esta vez, el astro noctívago lucía esplendido –Una noche diferente a todas- Pensó. Era una noche realmente hermosa. La lobreguez junto con las delicadas maculas de luz que ocupaban el cielo hacían que todo luciera maravilloso.

Mientras caminaba en la oscuridad, recordó a Gaudy, Ameria y Zelgadiz y reía sola en la oscuridad por hacerlo, tenía muchos recuerdos que atesoraba de ellos. Ahora que lo pensaba, habían pasado muchos momentos divertidos, empero aunque le gustaba recordarlos, también se daba cuenta de cuanto deseaba verlos y un nudo en su pecho se formaba y eso la angustiaba, en verdad deseaba verlos, pero por alguna razón lo veía tan lejano, demasiado… ¿Pero por qué? Tan solo faltaba una semana para su encuentro según lo acordado, pero ella sentía que faltaba más… mucho más… ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Tanto los extrañaba? Rina quería pensar que solo era eso y nada más… pero tenía un mal presentimiento, el mismo que venía sintiendo desde hace meses ¿Acaso les pasaría algo? No, eso era imposible, de seguro ya se hubiera enterado si así hubiera sido. En vez de seguir maquinándose siguió recordándolos tan alegres como siempre, así como la última sorpresa que Ameria y Zelgadis le habían lanzado a ella y a Gaudy, realmente una gran sorpresa. Ameria y Zelgadis se amaban ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Ni ella ni mucho menos Gaudy habían sospechado nada. A Rina le parecía realmente increíble porque se consideraba muy suspicaz para todo, pero su amor secreto había sido una bomba para ella. Analizó los comportamientos pasados de ambos pero no halló ni la menor pista de su relación secreta ¿Qué tan distraída era en realidad? Otra vez se mostraba confundida ante el hecho de no conocerse bien ¿En que otra cosa se podría equivocar sobre ella misma? Ahora se sentía insegura de todos sus conocimientos. Lo más increíble era que, según Gaudy, él ya lo sospechaba, pues los veía mucho más unidos de lo normal y Rina pensó que en eso tenía razón, pero no era algo que le hubiera llamado la atención, simplemente pensaba que se llevaban muy bien ¿Cómo hubiera pensado que se amaban de forma romántica? En fin, Amería y Zelgadis ahora tenían una relación amorosa, y al parecer, ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro, así es, a Rina le había quedado claro eso cuando vio a Zelgadis casi llorar al escuchar a la princesa decir que debía encargarse de atender unos asuntos del reino de Seyruun y que por eso tenía que separarse del grupo por un tiempo, pero afortunadamente ella había acordado llevarlo para presentárselo a su padre como su pareja. Sin duda todo había sido difícil de digerir para Rina ya que su relación era algo nuevo y también demasiado meloso a su parecer, pues en el momento que ya no tenían que ocultar su relación, ella había sido testigo de muchas escenas de afecto entre Ameria y Zelgadis, algo que, para ella, era demasiado empalagoso. Al recordar dichas escenas, Rina trató de suprimirlas, no obstante, algo le impidió hacerlo, y en vez de eso, se concentró en dichas escenas. De pronto su rostro se halló serio ¿Pero por qué? Ahora Rina se encontraba absorta en los recuerdos de Ameria y Zelgadis, se sentía extraña al recordar como se abrazaban y se besaban, también recordó que, a pesar de que esas escenas eran muy empalagosas para ella, también le eran muy curiosas porque era algo muy nuevo para ella.

De repente Rina salió de sus cavilaciones al darse cuenta que el cielo estrellado era, poco a poco, cubierto por las masas de vapor que anunciaban la lluvia.

-¡Diablos! Se acerca una tormenta, no podré dormir al aire libre, supongo que tendré que buscar una posada, por suerte solo me encuentro a un par de horas de Seyruun.

Rina caminó por unos minutos hasta que de repente sus ojos se abrieron de par a par al ver a Xeros. Él estaba parado sobre la rama de un gran árbol, pero no parecía seguirla ni acecharla como usualmente pasaba cada vez que lo veía, parecía más bien un encuentro casual dado que él no parecía saber de su presencia. Rina se perdió en su semblante, pues lo miraba embelesada, Xeros lucía diferente, no era el mismo de siempre, al menos no el mismo que ella siempre veía, ella sabía que el Mazoku era todo un misterio, pero nunca hubiera imaginado verlo así. Xeros no la miraba, se encontraba contemplando el plenilunio como si fuera lo más bello del universo, lo miraba con los parpados abiertos dejando ver sus misteriosos y fríos ojos amatistas, era una mirada que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver. Lucía tranquilo y sereno mientras la brisa movía sus cabellos púrpura. Fue en ese momento cuando finalmente se encontró a si misma, finalmente lo había entendido, aquella extraña sensación que venía sintiendo desde hacía un par de meses, los recuerdos de Ameria y Zelgadis, su extraña curiosidad y atención hacía lo que la pareja hacía, la molestia que Xeros le provocaba. Todo tenía sentido, sin embargo… ¿Cómo era posible? De pronto sintió un terrible miedo que la invadió desde la coronilla hasta sus cimientos, ahora que se entendía a si misma supo que esa era una situación que no podría manejar, debía alejarse del Mazoku lo antes posible, antes de que la viera.

Pero fue demasiado tarde…

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso para alejarse, el demonio se había materializado en frente de ella. Rina otra vez lo tenía cerca. Sus ojos estaban cerrados nuevamente, él siempre tenía los ojos cerrados frente a ella y le mostraba su juguetona y encantadora sonrisa, ni siquiera sabía desde cuando pensaba que era encantador, pero así era, tal vez desde ese momento que recién descubría que era lo que sentía en lo más profundo de su ser, pero debía tratar de actuar lo más natural posible ahora que lo tenía en frente.

-¿Q-Qué quieres…? –Le preguntaba con la voz temblorosa sin poder evitarlo.

-Me extraña que lo preguntes, querida Rina… tú sabes muy bien que yo debo acompañarte. Órdenes son órdenes. Te he dado varios días para que descanses de mi molesta presencia –Le hablaba con un tono jocoso.

-¡Pues desaparece otra vez!

-Lo lamento, no puedo hacerlo, entiéndeme, mi ama me ha dado órdenes y sabes bien que un simple sirviente como yo no puede hacer nada más que obedecer.

-¡Tu presencia me irrita!

-Hagamos un trato…

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-Yo te seguiré desde una distancia prudente y no te hablaré, de esa forma será como si no estuviera aquí.

-¡No hay trato! ¡Yo igual puedo sentir tu presencia si estás cerca!

Xeros empezó a reír burlonamente al escucharla.

-¡¿Qué que te ríes?! –Le preguntó enfadada, odiaba que la situación fuera tan divertida para él.

-Lo lamento, no pude evitarlo.

\- ¡Ya qué! Sé que tú me seguirás a donde vaya.

A pesar de que prefería sentirse enojada que nerviosa ante su presencia, no cambiaba el hecho de que el demonio podía resultarle muy exasperante.

-Y dime, Rina ¿Acaso te dirigías la ciudad de Seyruun?

-Asi es. –Le contestó aún con un tono enfadado.

-¿Pero no tenías que ver a tus amigos dentro de una semana?

-Así es, pero mientras tanto me quedaré ahí hasta reunirme con ellos.

-Ya veo… - dijo con un ligero tono ensombrecido que Rina no fue capaz de captar.

-Las nubes se han ido nuevamente.

-Es cierto. –Miró el cielo con una sonrisa que Xeros no pudo evitar contemplar con seriedad, pues aún le resultaba difícil entender que era lo que estaba diferente en ella. -¿Qué es lo que harás entonces?

-Tal vez duerma aquí en el bosque, la verdad estoy muy cansada para seguir caminando ya que lo he hecho todo el día.

Xeros no dijo nada ante las palabras de Rina, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de mirarla o al menos era como si lo hiciera, pues sus ojos siempre permanecían cerrados, pero ante esa acción, ella se sintió nuevamente incomoda. Trató de distraerse mientras caminaba un rato más por el bosque para buscar ramas secas para hacer una fogata. Ahora se arrepentía de haber cambiado de opinión respecto a donde pasar la noche, porque si hubiera decidido pasar la noche en la ciudad de Seyruun, al menos alquilaría una posada para ella sola y no tendría que sentirse incomoda por la compañía de Xeros, pero realmente no había pensado que volvería a sentirse así ante "su mirada".

Una vez hecha la fogata se preparó para dormir acostándose sobre el suave pasto, sin embargo la voz de Xeros impidió que pudiera tratar de conciliar el sueño.

-Es muy extraño…

-¿Extraño? –Lo miró desconcertada mientras se volvía a sentar.

-No haz cenado nada.

-¿Cenado…? –Pestañeó un par de veces y luego se dio cuenta que tenía razón. -¡Es cierto!

-Esperaba que luego de hacer la fogata te pusieras a pescar o algo, pero veo que me equivoque.

-Es que… no tengo hambre…

-¿No tienes hambre? –Dijo algo sorprendido y casi se le borra la sonrisa del rostro. –Eso no es normal en ti.

-Ya lo sé, pero mañana comeré toda la carne que pueda comer.

-¿Qué es lo que ocultas…? –Dijo de repente con un tono ensombrecido sin hacer desaparecer su sonrisa. Se levantó del tronco en el cual se había sentado y empezó a caminar lentamente hacía ella.

-¿De que hablas? – Rápidamente se puso de pie y comenzó a retroceder con temor según él avanzaba. Ella podía ver algo oscuro en la expresión en su rostro.

-Sé que ahora ya lo sabes y te sientes abrumada por ello, puedo sentirlo…

-¡Ya deja de molestarme! ¡Vete! ¡Ya no te soporto! –Le gritaba tratando de no mostrarse intimidada como realmente estaba.

-Ya te lo dije… no puedo hacerlo... la verdad es que se me acaba el tiempo…

-¿A que te refieres –Preguntó confusa.

-Veras, querida Rina… no puedo cumplir con mi misión si no sé que es lo que te pasa... –Hablaba mientras seguía acercándosele.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con protegerme? –Pregunto mientras era acorralada por el Mazoku. En un momento sintió su espalda ser aplastada contra un árbol impidiendo que pudiera seguir retrocediendo. Mientras tanto, veía como Xeros seguía acercándose a ella lentamente con una calma escalofriante sin que su siniestra y burlona sonrisa desapareciera, hasta que en un momento, el demonio estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro impidiendo que pudiera articular palabra alguna a causa del terror que este le provocaba y al sentir su álgido aliento al tenerlo tan cerca.

-¿Sabes…? –Dijo esquivando su pregunta. –Hay algo que me ha estado molestando desde hace mucho… ese cambio por el cual haz estado pasando me molesta mucho, y no puedo entender por qué… Te he observado por varias semanas, aún más de las que permití que tu te dieras cuenta. Estos días también lo he hecho y han sido aún más extraños que las anteriores semanas antes de aparecerme ante ti.

-¿Q-qué…? –Apenas pudo decir en un hilo de voz, le parecía increíble que en realidad nunca haya dejado de observarla sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-¿Por qué te ensañas en ocultarlo especialmente de mí? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?

\- B-Bas..ta.. ya déjame…

-Ya lo sabes ¿Cierto? Tú ya sabes que es lo que te pasa… -Abrió sus ojos revelando sus fríos y siniestros ojos amatistas al mismo tiempo que le tomaba el mentón delicadamente con su mano derecha.

Rina no podía hablar, era como si sus cuerdas vocales hubieran desaparecido, y en vez de eso, permanecía petrificada ante su macabra presencia y más por el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca, especialmente sus labios, los labios de Xeros estaban a punto de rozar los suyos. Por un momento ella pensó que la besaría y se estremeció ante la idea y el demonio amplió aún más su sonrisa al saber lo que le provocaba, pero aunque amaba alimentarse de sus sentimientos negativos, aún no hallaba lo que buscaba, el deseaba saber, saber el origen de su cambio, el origen de su tan inusual comportamiento, pues la Rina que había conocido no se dejaría intimidar tan fácilmente, y en vez de eso, ya le hubiera lanzado varios ataques, de hecho parecía haberse olvidado de sus propias habilidades, de quien era ella ¿Desde cuando era tan débil? Detestaba a la hechicera que tenía en frente y al hacerlo pensó que la misión que le había encargado su ama sería más fácil… Sin embargo… ¿Por qué se tardaba tanto? Nunca había demorado en cumplir órdenes tan simples.

Los ojos de Xeros continuaron penetrando en lo más profundo de Rina Invers mientras la hechicera dejaba ser más evidente su temor ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué secreto sería tan terrible que no quisiera que él se enterara, siempre había pensado que nada podía desmoronarla, pero eso era lo que estaba sucediendo ahora… pero… a pesar de que así era... sus ojos no eran de completo temor, había algo más y era precisamente eso lo que le molestaba.

-¿A que le temes, querida Rina? –Preguntó con la voz profunda y oscura disfrazado con su habitual tono jocoso. –Esto ya me está cansado ¿Sabes?

-Yo… no…

Xeros siguió buscando, hasta que halló algo que le interesó. Esos eran los recuerdos de Ameria y Zelgadis, al parecer, eran una pareja muy feliz pero mientras seguía escudriñando en sus memorias también logró sentir lo que ella sentía al verlos, era una extraña sensación, una muy similar que él mismo había estado sintiendo desde hacía un tiempo. Fue un momento muy efímero, pero lo había logrado, por un momento era como si se fusionara con ella.

Todo cobró sentido…

De repente el viento comenzó a azotar la copa de los árboles al igual que movía los cabellos de Rina y Xeros. El astro se había vuelto imponente y desbordante de sangre, y dicho astro emitía una tenue luz rojiza que iluminaba a la hechicera y al demonio quien de repente había borrado su característica sonrisa. A pesar de las circunstancias, a pesar de que Xeros era el autor de una increíble tortura psicológica para ella, no podía evitar pensar que su figura a la luz de la luna en todo su esplendor se veía aterradoramente hermosa, sin mencionar que sus aviesos y crípticos ojos lucían más brillantes de lo que los había visto jamás. Rina parecía estar sin suelo firme ante su presencia pero de alguna retorcida forma le gustaba, porque esa era la única forma en la cual estaría cerca de él.

-Ya no puedo hacerlo… -Susurró el demonio para si mismo mientras tenía la mirada baja como cansado.

-¿Hacerlo…? –Preguntó Rina aún con temor.

-Ya no puedo seguir viendo más a través de ti…

-¿A través… de mi? –Seguía sin entender.

-Dímelo tú Rina… Dime que es lo que sientes… quiero oírlo de tus labios… -Dijo tajante con los ojos más fríos y oscuros que jamás haya podido mostrar.

-Yo… Xeros… yo no…

-Ya fue suficiente de juegos Rina… entonces te lo preguntaré… -Volvió a mirarla fijamente como atravesándola. -¿Qué es lo que sientes?

-¿Lo que… siento…? –Esta vez sus piernas empezaron a temblar ante su pregunta.

-Este juego ya me esta cansando Rina… dímelo… -Le dijo esta vez como ordenándoselo.

-N-No… No… puedo…

-Entonces te haré una pregunta más directa… -Se acercó aún más, esta vez a tan solo milímetros de sus labios- ¿Estás enamorada de mí?

En ese momento Rina sintió como si su corazón diera un vuelco brusco. Ahí lo supo, Xeros lo sabía, sabía de aquel nuevo sentimiento del cual había estado huyendo, entonces también supo que ya no podía seguir ocultándolo.

-Si lo sabes… no deberías hacerme esa pregunta… -Dijo mirando para otro lado avergonzada y aterrada.

-Entiendo. –Le dijo secamente mientras se alejada de ella…-Esto lo hace más fácil –Volvió a decir mientras su sonrisa se formaba nuevamente en su rostro pero sin dejar de mirarla a fijamente con sus violáceos orbes.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Le preguntó sin aún poder hacer desaparecer las sensaciones que el demonio le había provocado al tenerlo tan cerca.

-Me refiero a que ahora puedo cumplir con la misión que mi ama me encargó.

-¿Misión? ¿Qué acaso no era protegerme?

-¿Eso…? Bueno… ahora te mostraré…

-Lo que sea que tengas que mostrarme, hazlo mañana. –Dijo con un extraño presentimiento que invadía todo su cuerpo, aún en una situación como la que estaba no podía dejar de pensar en sus amigos, lo único que quería era dormir para despertarse a primera hora e ir a la ciudad de Seyluun. Rina se acostó y trató de acomodarse en el pasto, desde ahí podía ver la luna sangrante, la cual lucía realmente grande, era como si estuviera exactamente encima de ella.

Xeros podía ver como la luz del plenilunio rojo bañaba a Rina, supo que el rojo sin duda era su color, un color que le quedaba demasiado bien.

-Lo lamento Rina… -Habló luego de varios minutos - Ya no puedo esperar más, el tiempo se me ha acabado… -De repente hizo aparecer su bastón en su mano derecha, cosa que desconcertó a Rina.

-¿Por qué es tan importante que me lo muestres ahora? ¿No puede ser después?

-No…

-Está bien. –Se puso nuevamente de pie y lo miró expectante.

-Veras… -Su vos se ensombreció nuevamente sin quitar su sonrisa. –Te mentí… -El demonio desapareció de repente y volvió a materializarse a centímetros de Rina haciendo que esta quedara perpleja y nuevamente se petrificara. Todo lo que pasó a continuación fue como si pasara tan rápido que no podía procesarlo, pero ahí estaba… sus ojos se hallaban fijos hacia los de Xeros con la mirada congelada. Su cuerpo no se movía, todo a su alrededor parecía quieto, era como si el tiempo se hubiera paralizado al igual que ella, pero en un estado de semi inconsciencia. Pasado unos segundos, empezó a sentir algo caliente que chorreaba por su abdomen y terminaba de caer en el suelo. Por alguna razón no quería moverse, porque si lo hacía, sentía que todo acabaría, sin embargo, también sabía que estaba obligada a hacerlo, debía enfrentar la realidad, una realidad que por alguna razón no podía ver claramente a causa de la escasez que sentía de sus cinco sentidos. Solo podía sentir frío, un frío helado que se apoderaba de su cuerpo, y la calidez de un líquido que chorreaba desde el pecho hasta sus pies ¿Qué era? No quería mirar para saberlo, pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

El horror había comenzado…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mina-san!**

**Bueno, ¿qué decir? Sé que me tardé horrores, pero bueno me han pasado muchas cosas y las dos principales razones se reducen a la falta de tiempo, inspiración y también porque le he dedicado más tiempo a mi otro fic, pero bueh XD. No me maten y ojala que lo disfruten.**

La mirada de la hechicera permanecía fija en la del demonio. Si eran escasas y raras las veces que ella había visto sus felinos ojos, lo eran aún más que los hubiera visto tan siniestros y gélidos al extremo de hacerla temblar por el solo hecho de posarlos sobre ella, sus orbes se parecían al mar en las entrañas de la nebulosidad de la noche, tan misteriosos y oscuros, pero al mismo tiempo aterradores, pues nunca se sabría que se podría encontrar en su infinita profundidad. Así es. Rina jamás podría saber quien era realmente ese demonio por más que viviera los mismos años que él o más…

La joven aún permanecía pérdida en el demonio en un estado de letargo y todavía sin entender del todo la terrible situación en que se encontraba. Sus sentidos aún no despertaban, solo podía sentir un frío helado, pero pasado un par de lo que apenas llegaban a completar microsegundos, ese frío se convirtió en un dolor extremadamente agudo, cuyo centro era su pecho, del mismo que sentía el caliente liquido nacer, pero aún no se atrevía a querer entender lo que pasaba, no quería aceptarlo, no hasta que el dolor se hizo insoportable y su cuerpo empezó a pesarle tanto que no pudo seguir de pie.

El tiempo había vuelto a fluir…

De pronto, Rina recobró sus sentidos. Sus pupilas se habían reducido hasta quedar como dos pequeños puntos casi imperceptibles. Fue cuando la verdadera agonía comenzó. Rina vio con horror un enorme hueco en el pecho del cual el vital carmín le salía a borbotones, su respiración se hizo más pesada y empezaba a transpirar un sudor frío. Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente al pasto sobre su propia sangre la cual era absorbida con avidez por la tierra que la reclamaba.

Rina supo que ese era su final ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué había hecho para acabar de una manera tan patética? ¿Tan malo era amarlo? Tenía varías preguntas, pero no tenía la voluntad para saciarlas, de todas maneras ya nada importaba, pues pronto estaría en el mundo de los muertos. Su mirada puesta sobre la luna sangrante se hacía cada vez más débil al igual que el gran esfuerzo que sus pulmones hacían para aún poder obtener el vital oxigeno. Sentía como el dolor la embargaba mientras aquel cáustico ser la observaba desde el mejor lugar para ver la función de su muerte.

Ciertamente las injurias de Xeros hacia la hechicera eran la cosecha del alimento que satisfacía su macabro ser, pero Rina ya no tenía fuerzas ni siquiera para odiarlo ¿En verdad era eso? ¿O simplemente no podía hacerlo? Era extraño, a pesar de lo que sentía por el causante de su agonía, pensaba que ese sentimiento era muy precoz y que podría arrancárselo de alguna forma, no obstante, tal vez estaba equivocada, al parecer no era tan precoz como ella pensaba ¿Desde cuando lo amaba? ¿Qué es lo que la había hecho hacerlo? No lo sabía y hasta ahí llegaba su indagación acerca de sus propias emociones y sentimientos, pues recién ahora se daba cuenta de cuan poco se conocía.

Una suave brisa invadió la escena. Xeros observaba a Rina bañada por el rojo escarlata de su sangre y el del plenilunio. Nunca pensó que ese color podría sentarle tan bien, la víspera de su muerte sin duda era su mejor semblante. Probablemente, aquella orden dada por su ama Xellas Metallium, era una de las más placenteras que había tenido que realizar… Sí, probablemente… o al menos él pensaba que debía verlo de esa forma, y en gran parte lo era, pero había un fragmento de él que quedaba aislado, y dicho fragmento lo hacía dudar si disfrutar como lo era propio de un demonio como él ¿Pero por qué? Sentía que un atisbo de algo que desconocía y que consideraba ínfame había nacido desde algún tiempo sin poder discernir desde cuando exactamente, y eso no podía dejar de molestarle. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? Rina era una hechicera humana que admiraba por su perseverancia y coraje. No importaba cuan perniciosas fueran las sendas de su destino, ella jamás se rendía, y era por eso que la ayudaba más allá de sus ordenes, sin duda una humana digna de vivir la vida a pleno junto a sus amigos, sin embargo, había cambiado tanto últimamente, que en vez de ver a la Rina que admiraba, veía a una hechicera llena de confusión y que dudaba de si misma, sin mencionar que no se conocía como él lo pensaba. En el momento que Xeros se había dado cuenta de eso fue cuando poco a poco empezó a pensar que ella ya no era interesante, sino tan solo otro humano más, parte de aquella especie absurda que se dejaba vencer por cualquier obstáculo. Esa era la mujer que agonizaba ante sus ojos.

Los ojos de Rina hacía el astro corinto estaban llegando a su fin al igual que su martirio. Sus parpados fueron cerrándose poco a poco sin mirar al demonio que le había puesto fin a su vida. La oscuridad ahora era su hogar, pero no por mucho. De pronto, sintió la funesta presencia de Xeros muy cerca de ella nuevamente junto con algo que parecía envolverla. Por un momento, creyó que era solo su imaginación, o que tal vez la muerte se le estaba presentando de esa forma, y al oír la fría y ensombrecía voz junto con el ápice de algo más que no llegaba a distinguir, volvió a abrir sus ojos nuevamente, encontrándose en brazos del demonio ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Ahora que pretendía? ¿Acaso no le bastaba con verla atestada de sus más profundas tribulaciones? Claramente no lo era, porque su sonrisa perpetua no desaparecía.

-¿Tan pronto te vas, querida Rina…? -Volvió a romper el silencio mientras la miraba con los ojos afilados.

El Mazoku esperaba algún tipo de respuesta por parte de la hechicera, no obstante, ella se mantenía con el rostro ahora impasible ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso no la invadía un profundo dolor? Tal vez aquella etapa de tormento ya habría terminado, pero si así era la imagen que contemplaba de su rostro no era como la que él tantas veces había imaginado, deseaba ver el pánico en ella, un terror infinito plasmado en su semblante, sin embargo, no pensaba que contemplarla de la forma en que lo hacía era para menos, aún seguía siendo extasiante, pero quería más, anhelaba probar el sabor de la desesperación, la tristeza y el dolor en ella. Por otro lado, todavía estaba esa sensación, esa pequeña parte que no entendía de él mismo, pero eso no importaba en esos momentos, no importaba si no entendía del todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo porque la mayor parte del sentimiento que lo anegaba era de placer y arrobamiento.

-No pensé que te rendirías tan pronto. –continuó hablando con su habitual y macabra sonrisa en los labios. –Aún no es suficiente… -hizo una pequeña pausa mientras la seguía contemplando. -¿Sabes…? Eres uno de los seres más interesantes que he conocido, no obstante, si en el momento en que me dieron las órdenes de matarte pensé que hacerlo resultaría casi un desperdicio… -otro silencio se hizo presente. –ahora definitivamente pienso que es lo mejor. ¿Sabes otra cosa? –dijo de repente como la introducción a una gran revelación –Te diré un secreto… -sus ojos se clavaron a los de la fémina. -Eres el primer individuo que me ha hecho cometer un pecado contra mis principios… -manifestó como si se confesara -pero no tenía otra opción… -hizo otra pausa. -_tuve que decir mi primera mentira… _

Rina seguía viendo al demonio con la mirada débil y expresión impertérrita, pero aunque no lo demostrara, no podía evitar sentirse desconcertada ante sus palabras. Ahora lo entendía todo: Xeros le había mentido, lo que le había dicho era su primera mentira, _la primera mentira_, el primer pecado que la fémina le había hecho cometer como precio por tomar su vida ¿qué tanto le habría costado tener que hacerlo? ¿Qué tan acorralado tuvo que estar para llegar al extremo de tener que romper las reglas de su propia moral? Demasiado. Xeros Metallium había pagado un precio muy alto, sin embargo, como sacerdote demoníaco que acataba las órdenes del ama de las bestias, era lo que había tenido que hacer para cumplir con su objetivo.

Resultaba increíble para Rina Inverse, destructora de bandidos y demonios, haberse enamorado de Xeros, ciertamente él era muy guapo, atractivo, bromista, alegre y encantador. Tenía que aceptarlo. Pero también sabía que detrás de esa personalidad estaba su verdadera naturaleza: un ser muy cruel, macabro y aterrador, capaz de urdir el más retorcido de los planes para su beneficio, su entretenimiento o el de su ama. Sabiendo eso… ¿cómo es que ella pudo haberse enamorado de él? Jamás lo sabría, lo único que le quedaba era fenecer hasta que sus sentidos se apagaran. Era inútil odiarlo, se suponía que los seres como Xeros eran así, aunque él tenía razón, por muy crueles que los Mazokus fueran, estos nunca mentían, o al menos él nunca lo había hecho. Muchas veces le había ocultado cosas a ella y a sus amigos, pero mentir jamás.

-Supongo que esta mentira es el precio por matar a alguien como tú… eres diferente a todos los que había conocido hasta ahora, y cuando digo esto me refiero a que eres diferente a otros demonios, humanos, demonios, y otros seres…

Una suave y fría brisa movió los cabellos de ambos mientras se perdían en la mirada del otro.

-…o al menos eso era así hasta hace poco… -continuó. -ahora eres otra humana más… pero eso no va a cambiar el hecho de que saque lo mejor de tu muerte… porque yo, querida Rina… haré de ella una de las más placenteras experiencias que haya vivido… -amplió aún mas su sonrisa. –Ya es tiempo de que sepas la verdad…

Sus violáceos orbes parecieron atravesarla nuevamente, pero esta vez Xeros no buscaba nada en el interior de la hechicera, más bien parecía que él quería transmitirle algo, quería que Rina experimentara lo que sería su último recuerdo…

Y así fue…

Las imágenes que en ese momento pasaban por la mente de Rina Inverse quebraron aquel semblante impasible con el cual parecía que iba a morir, de pronto su rostro se tiñó de una mezcla de horror y dolor indescriptibles, era como si lo que aquello que penetraba su mente fuera lo más atroz que jamás hubiera visto, algo imperdonable que la destrozó en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Tú… -balbuceó apenas pudiendo hacer salir su dicción por el gran esfuerzo que su débil cuerpo se lo permitía. Su voz apenas lograba proferirse pero esta se hallaba quebrada pero también cargada de enojo y ferocidad. -¿Cómo… pudiste… hacer algo… tan horripilante?

-Soy un demonio… -respondió como la voz juguetona. –es mi naturaleza…

De sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas mientras sentía como su vida se acababa, pero su cuerpo físico no era lo único que se extinguía, Rina sentía que su alma estaba destruida, sentía que nunca podría encontrar la paz eterna luego de que Xeros le mostrara lo único que en verdad la atribulaba de manera indecible. Con esa revelación, ella haría lo que sea para poder vivir, para poder levantarse y reclamar su venganza, pero lo único que le quedaba era una horrible impotencia ya que, a pesar de que su alma se hallaba con una gran furia y esta desease con todas sus fuerzas vivir, la cruel realidad y la situación de su deteriorado cuerpo era otra.

La fémina lo miraba débilmente pero de manera fija, en esos instantes odiaba a ese demonio de la misma manera con la que lo amaba, dos sentimientos diferentes pero que portaban la misma intensidad, una intensidad que la condenaría a vivir en el sufrimiento eterno para siempre.

El Mazoku no podía sentirse más satisfecho con su labor, verla de esa forma era muy satisfactorio. Sin duda ya podría dejarla morir en paz ¿Qué importaba si aún no sabía que era esa molestia que sentía? ese sentimiento había sido aplastado de manera inexorable por el placer que sentía al verla perecer y con el alma completamente destrozada, entonces… solo quedaba una cosa…

-Adiós querida, Rina… fue divertido… -le dedicó una última sonrisa lúgubre y juguetona mientras miraba como los ojos de la hechicera finalmente perdían el brillo de la vida indicando el punto culmine de su existencia.

Xeros la siguió contemplando largamente hasta que viró su mirada hacia la luna sangrante.

-Todos ellos debían morir… -declaró con la muerte en sus ojos y una sonrisa macabra. –y la lista sigue…

Fin.

**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les pareció que Xeros fue muy cruel con Rina? Tal vez, el tema es que no quise alterar su personalidad y me pareció que si algún día tuviera que acatar las órdenes de matarla me parece que él no dudaría en hacerlo y lo haría hasta con placer debido a su naturaleza cruel (XD). Por otro lado, ¿qué es lo que le mostró Xeros a Rina antes de morir? ¿Les pareció que quedó inconclusa la historia? La respuesta es un gran sí ¿Por qué? Bueno ahora se los diré. Aquí culmina la última parte de "La primera mentira", pero esta historia tendrá una secuela cuyo nombre no será el mismo, aún no tengo idea de cómo se llamará pero ya se me ocurrirá. Ya tengo la idea armada y también tengo un comienzo en mente, solo tengo que poner manos a la obra. Se preguntarán como continuará esto, bueno, continuará con Xeros y otros personajes más que serán de Inuyasha, así es, la segunda parte será un crossover de Inuyasha y Slayers y si estoy muy inspirada habrá mucha sangre, ya que me encanta el gore y sobretodo el terror psicológico que por cierto también habrá. Otra cosa más que diré es que no empezaré a publicar la secuela sino hasta que finalice "Tribulaciones" digo esto porque me conozco y sé que no podré con ambas historias y no quiero que se repita esto de dejar un fic de lado. Eso es todo.**

**Scarlet: Muchísimas gracias por comentar, parece que a ti ha sido a la única que le ha gustado esta historia así que en verdad te agradezco por comentar y mil perdones por la eterna espera. Saludos y me gustaría que leyeras la segunda parte que se viene quien sabe cuando XD. Saludoss!**


End file.
